


the things i wish i said. (and the things i wish you lied about.)

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Please Don't Kill Me, References to Depression, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Sick Character, kokichi dies lmfao, maybe a series, then again when does he not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kokichi ouma has a problem.hes sick.very sick.shuichi saihara has a bigger problem.the poor guy is in love with him.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. the calm before the storm

"Ouma-Ku!-" Shuichi Saihara yelped, followed by hysterical laughter from his shorter friend. "Hah! I love it when your face does that! When you get all flustered and.." Kokichi Ouma imitated his favorite expression of his beloved shumai, where his mouth was ever so slightly opened and his eyebrows burrowed like toes in the sand. "Besides, its Kokichi to you! Or can you just not pronounce it? Koo-keeeyy-chee." He joked, dragging on the vowels in his name. "I'm sorry. I'm just.. worried, and got so stressed that I must've forgotten." Shuichi looked down at the floor. "Eh? What's got Shuichi all worked up? I'll hurt someone if I have to!" Kokichi boxed the air, masking his worry for the other.

"You know why." Shuichi frowned. It was true. Kokichi knew the exact reason. In a few minutes was September 7th.. Shuichi's birthday.

"Nope! I don't.. mind ringing my church bells?" Kokichi lied, tapping his finger on his chin. "..It's, almost my birthday, Kokichi." Shuichi sighed, looking like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Doii! I lied! Of course I remembered! .....Or did I? Ya know, supreme leaders have a lot on their minds.. can't blame me for maybe forgetting.. or maybe, I lied again and I didn't wanna worry Shuichi-Poo!" He teased. "It means I get my mark. Or have you forgotten about yours, hiding it all the time?" Shuichi muttered, gently placing a hand on the words covered by Kokichi's scarf, perfectly placed on the side of his neck. "I don't even know what it says." He lied. "I'm not bothered by it. You know I don't remove this thing." Kokichi shrugged. He was in full pajamas, yet still had his signature checkered scarf on. "You do know. Even if that was the case.. you still shower, Kichi. I'm not an idiot." Shuichi scratched the back of his head. "Oops! Ya caught me red handed.. or should I say, gold.. collar-boned? Is that what that is?" Kokichi squinted at Shuichi's oversized shirt that revealed his collarbone. It looked as if words were being written by an invisible man in gold. And for some reason, the handwriting looked oddly familiar.

Shuichi slapped his hand over his collar-bone and dashed to the mirror. He slowly removed his hand, and the words left utter shock racing through his mind, heart, body and soul.

"My last words will be the truth,  
I love you. I have since the moment I saw you. And I will, until this last one."

..could it be?

"Um.. Kokichi? What does yours say?" Shuichi's body started shaking. He didn't like the ominous feeling those words gave him, especially since there were so many different scenarios. "Why do you wanna know?" Kokichi hissed, though it wasn't obvious if it really had negative intent. "Ah, um. I- uh.." Shuichi stammered. "Mine sounds like something you would say." He explained. Kokichi's ears perked up. "Aww.. Saihara-Chan knows me so well. Well, if you have to know, mine says.." Kokichi trailed off, removing his scarf.

"Goodnight, Kokichi. I love you."

He shrugged, pretending not to care. "Guess I'm going out the boring way." He leaned over to Shuichi, tracing the words with his finger. "Does that burn?" Kokichi asked, pressing more deeply into them. Shuichi winced in pain. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Please, stop touching me." He forcefully removed Kokichi's hand. "Oh.. you know what that means!" Kokichi grinned massively. Shuichi smiled, the burn not going away. "We're soulmates." He beamed. All of a sudden, the burn seemed like more of a hug warmth than a pain warmth. "Mhm! So this means, if I ever get a bit too annoying, you can't break up with me 'cause we're.. like, literally tied to eachother!" Kokichi snickered. "But.. we aren't together." Shuichi questioned. "Now ya are!" A voice yelled from the hall. They perked up. They didn't even think to close the door, as they didn't believe anyone would be awake. Boy, were they wrong. A rather well-known pink haired inventor leaned on the door way. "What? Think we'd miss out on the pretty detective boy's birthday? 'Scuse you, 'cause we ain't assholes like that!" Miu spat. _'..We?'_ Shuichi pondered. Right on cue, almost everyone in their class came spewing into Shuichi's tiny dorm room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone cheered, their smiles lighting up the dim, black room that had been wiped of any light due to the night. Shuichi mimicked their grins. "Jee, and I thought you couldn't get any sadder! The first person you see on your fuckin' birthday is Kokichi? If that ain't depressing, I dunno what is!" Miu cackled. "Shut up already, pink barbie whore. I'd already been here." Kokichi hissed back.. jokingly, hopefully. "So?" Kaede asked, ignoring the duo. "Your soulmate mark! What's it say?" She questioned. Shuichi started to pull his shirt down so they could see the mark. "She didn't say strip.. fuckin' weirdo.." Miu muttered. Though she didnt make any attempt to stop him. Kaede read it outloud, her smile never even flinching. "Aww! Cute! Sad, obviously.. but still cute!" She chirped. "So? What's the shitty eggplant's say? I heard ya say you're soulmates." Miu quized. Kokichi frowned. "Eggplant? You are what you eat." He shrugged. Shuichi let out a cough. "Anyways, mine's kinda boring. It says, and I quote, 'Damn, Kokichi! I'm dying from your hotness!'" He joked. Maki stepped in. "Tell us the truth. Some of us are curious." She threatened. "Fine, Fine! It says 'Goodnight, Kokichi. I love you.', sheesh."

"Oh. That's not poggers. Hold on a second! You say Shuichi's your soulmate? How come it has 'I love you' in it, then? Everyone knows the guy hates you." Kaito asked. Everyone let out some form of a sigh. "Wow.. to assume something like that.. WAAAAHHHH! DEPRESSING BEARD MAN IS SO MEANN!" Kokichi whined. Shuichi squeezed his hand. "Enough.." He mumbled lowly. Kokichi abruptly stopped. "Okay, I'm fine now. Anyways, since the dumbass wannabe hero is oblivious, I'll explain. Me and Shuichi do not hate eachother! You all just hate me, and expect everyone else to do the same. Because none of you know what giving someone a chance is." Kokichi explained, rather passive-aggressively. Everyone didn't know how to respond. "It's late." Ryoma pointed out, breaking the silence. "We'll sort out gifts in the morning. We all need rest." He said. "You're absolutely right. I'll prepare a special breakfast. Goodnight, everyone. Sweet dreams." Kirumi bowed. Everyone slowly left one by one.

"Jee.. Sucked to see nobody denying it." Kokichi frowned. Shuichi leaned his head against the purple haired boy. "It's okay, though. Who needs those guys? You have me." He reassured him.

"You're no longer alone, Kokichi.  
And you never will be again."


	2. truthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why have 100+ people seen this already

Kokichi opened Shuichi's (their) door glumly, as if the rain had seeped into his emotions. It was a Saturday, so Shuichi questioned why Kokichi had been out in the first place. "Morning, Kichi.." said his soulmate, with a questioning tone that said 'i want to ask you something but i'm afraid of the response'. "Morning, Shumai." Kokichi forced a smile that had threatened to break any minute. Shuichi had known Kokichi was gone since around 5 am. It was now 11 am, and he had just gotten fully out of bed. "..I noticed you left really early." Shuichi pushed. "Didn't wanna get poured on." Kokichi explained.. though he had walked through rain, anyways. "Is there something you aren't telling me..?" Shuichi muttered. A nod left him mortified. "It's something I haven't told you." Kokichi sighed. No lying, no jokes. 

"i.." Kokichi tried to say something, but tears came quicker. Soon they were flooding down his face. Shuichi rushed to his side, not knowing how to comfort someone when he didn't know why they were crying in the first place. Kokichi eventually took deep (but.. rather sharp?) breaths and calmed down a bit. "You know how.. that one night, at the first annual Hope's Peak little party thing. I had to leave early, and you drove me home because I couldn't breathe well. Then I left to make a call and came back into your arms?" He mumbled. Shuichi nodded, that night horrified him. He never forgot it. "Haha.. it was.. because, um." Kokichi sighed. "My heart, is.. rejecting my body. Sounds edgy and emo, but I wouldn't ever wanna take your spot." Kokichi laughed, his crying shortening it. Shuichi sat expressionless. Out of shock, fear, or like his heart was ripped out of his body.

He wished that was the case, so he could give it to the one he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short im sorry i have 0 motivation


End file.
